Anchor
by Boogerroo
Summary: Following the events at the end of season 3 episode 4 "unleashed" First attempt at writing FanFiction
1. Chapter 1

Anchor

Chapter 1

The sky was filled with flashes of lightning, the only sounds filling the night sky was that of thunder and heavy rain. Scott McCall set in his room fulfilling his promise to himself that this year he would improve his grades and make everyone proud of him. There was a knock on his bedroom door "come in mom" he replied, not prepared for what was stood in front of him when the door swung open. Isaac Lahey stood in the doorway, soaked from head to foot, Scott didn't know what to say. "can I ask you a favour?" spoke Isaac softly, his voice almost breaking into a sob as he said it. Scott swiftly got up from his study desk and grabbed a towel that was lay on his dresser, he flung it around Isaac wrapping it tight around him. He directed him over to his bed, Isaac was shaking terribly. "Isaac what's wrong?" he questioned as he looked Isaac up and down, he couldn't see any marks or anything, no sign of a fight, why was Isaac shaking so much? What had him so terrified? "Its Derek" he finally spoke "he threw me out, I...I didn't know where else to go. I...I need a friend right now" Scott's heart broke a little as he said that, he didn't really know what had gone on between Derek and Isaac for him to throw him out on the street like this, was he pissed about what happened with the Alpha twins? "I'm sorry Scott" he began to cry "he threw a glass at me, I guess, well it made me think of my dad" Scott shifted to put a comforting arm around his friend, he knew Isaac's dad was a sore subject "the last time I saw him before...before Matt and his pet Kanima got to him, we were fighting and he threw a glass at me, he seen me healing that's why I ran away and he came after me, it was all my fault!" Isaac broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. There was nothing Scott could do right now, he wished with all his might that he could do more to comfort him. "None of this is your fault Isaac, you couldn't have stopped the Kanima by yourself, it would have found your dad even if you hadn't have ran away" Isaac head fell against Scott's chest, still crying, Scott tightened his grip around him "hey, you can stay with me for as long as you need, I'm here for you Isaac, I'm not going anywhere" Isaac stopped for a brief second to take a look at his friend who was grinning down at him. It was at that moment Isaac felt something he had never felt before. Safe. He threw his arms around Scott, burying his face into Scott neck "thank you" he began to sob again, but only he knew that the reason why he was crying had changed, for the first time in his life it felt like he had found someone he could rely on, someone dependable. "So I guess this makes me an Omega now then" replied Isaac as he moved back from Scott just enough to be facing him, but not enough for Scott to break his embrace. "Hey, there are worse things than being Omega, I've managed so far" Scott replied with a big goofy grin "worse case scenario, we'll start a pack of Omegas, that'll show those Alphas" Isaac smiled, wiping the tears away from his face, Scott moved his right hand up to Isaac's face to brush away a stray tear but as a reaction Isaac grabbed Scott's hand, they stayed like that for a couple of seconds, Isaac holding Scott by his wrist as they both stared into each others eyes. There was a shimmer of the wolfs eye as the held their gaze, they both noticed it which may be the only reason that they broke their stare. "What was that?" Scott questioned, pulling away from Isaac as he spoke, to go and stand near his bathroom door. "I have no idea but that was insanely intense! You felt it too, right Scott?" Isaac asked feeling slightly embarrassed because of what he started to fear he might have just felt. Scott looked at the ground for a second or two, then began to pace a little bit running a hand through his shaggy black hair "Erm...yeah...I mean something I don't know what though" he stopped pacing to take a look at Isaac, who was still sat looking puzzled on his bed, still in soaking wet clothes as well. "I have some spare clothes I can loan you if you want to get changed by the way. I'll take Stiles and head round Derek's first thing in the morning to grab the rest of the stuff" Scott had moved to his dresser to dig out some sweat pants and an oversized Ramones T-shirt as he spoke, he turned back around to Isaac to hand over the clothes but found himself starring again at Isaac who, in the time it had taken Scott to dig out his old clothes, had managed to strip down to his underwear "I really appreciate all of this Scott, I honestly don't know how to repay you" he looked down at Scott who was still staring and not really moving a whole lot "you ok down there?" he joked, breaking Scott's stare "Sorry I think I must be tired" he replied handing the clothes over to Isaac and watching him slip them on "you want the bed?" Scott asked, taking Isaac by surprise as a few thoughts raced through his head none of which he really understood, the only question Isaac truly understood in his own head at this present time was _`what is happening to me`_. "Erm, are you sure? I don't want to put you out or anything" Scott smiled again, as he went over to his closet to did out his sleeping bag "well its either that or we share" Scott replied half joking, he turned back around once he had hold of his sleeping bag to notice that Isaac was blushing "that was a joke by the way, man I really have to work on my sense of humour" Isaac chuckled a little, turning his attention away from Scott "I think I'm tired mate, been a bit of an emotional night" "I completely understand" replied Scott, who had unravelled his sleeping bag and was now standing by the wall to turn off the light "Night Isaac" he spoke softly. "Night McCall" Isaac lay back on Scott's bed breathing in the smell from Scott's pillow, smiling as he did so.

Isaac lay back in Scott's comfortable bed, allowing himself to drift off into a deep sleep. He was in a familiar setting, back home at his dads house sitting across from him at the kitchen table. "Dad?" he whispered, startled by his appearance, he looked just as he remembered him, he looked around the room quickly, he was home. "What's the matter son? You look like you've seen a ghost!" his father stood up from the table, moving round towards his son, wiping his glasses and placing them back on his face "We never did have a chance to talk, did we?" he spoke softly. "Dad, I missed you" Isaac whispered "Oh son, I'm touched, knowing that while I've been lying 6 feet under that you have taken the time to actually think about your dear old dad!" his tone swiftly changed from a loving one to a tone of bitter rage, he slammed his fist down in front of where Isaac was sat causing him to leap backwards, but something more was troubling Isaac, why cant I go wolf he asked himself. His father grabbed him by the neck "I think you need to take some time to think about what you have done to me son" his father had tight hold of him now, dragging him towards the cellar stairs "Dad, no!" he screamed "I didn't know!" he gasped for air knowing where he was being taken, Mr. Lahey threw Isaac down the cellar stairs with some force that Isaac landed in a heap at the bottom of them, he glanced back towards the chest freezer where all his worst fears lay waiting to tear him apart. "Dad. Stop. There's nothi.." "LIAR" his father roared as he approached his son "I know what you are, besides a pitiful excuse of a human, turns out your a pitiful excuse for a werewolf too!" Isaac whispered as his father grabbed him by the neck again dragging him towards the freezer, he looked in the corner of the room to see Derek stood there "How could I ever have someone so weak and pathetic as part of my pack!" Derek's words cut like knives "your pathetic Isaac, you always have been and always will be, I should have ripped your throat out while you slept" Isaac began to struggle against his fathers grip as he had him pined against the side of the freezer. He lifted Isaac with careless ease throwing him inside his cold tomb, Isaac looked up as his eyes filled with tears, he couldn't speak any more, but he let out a scream. Derek and Mr. Lahey were stood above him glaring down at him, they looked at each other and smiled as the lid slammed shut and he heard the familiar sound of the padlock snapping shut. He could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the outside. Isaac gasped for air, realising what was happening, he began to struggle, clawing at the lid and screaming for help. "Isaac" he stopped at the sound of the familiar voice "ISSAC Wake up" Isaac opened his eyes and looked up to see Scott standing above him, he realised that he was covered in sweat and during his nightmare and gone full wolf. He changed back realising that none of it was real "your having a nightmare Isaac" Scott spoke softly, grasping both of Isaac's shoulders and trying to steady him. Isaac whimpered and threw himself against Scott's bear chest, wrapping his arms around him "I'm sorry" he cried "It was my dad and Derek, they locked me in the freezer" Scott knew that this must have been Isaac's worst nightmare, being betrayed by people who were meant to be there for him. "Isaac, as long as your with me, nobody will ever hurt you again, I swear!" Scott was now returning Isaac's embrace by holding the back of his head, pulling himself closer to his body. His heart was racing. "I know, somehow when you say it Scott, for the first time I think I believe it. I feel safe with you" Isaac's words were nearly muffled by his sobs but Scott Knew what he meant.

They had been sat on Scott's bed for a while now, locked in their embrace, Scott had only just realised that Isaac had fallen asleep on him, he looked down at his friend and smiled but then the questions started to fill his mind. What's_ going on? Why do I feel like this? Does he feel it too? _Scott had known he he was his whole life, _I love Allison _he told himself, _no, me and Allison are over I need to except that. Scott's_ head was pounding there was so many questions, but he knew the answer to one of them, what he felt right now at this present time for Isaac was unlike anything he had felt before. His relationship with Allison was always intense but this, this was something new, something almost primal. It was like he needed Isaac to breath, the thought of Isaac in pain was causing Scott an immense amount of pain. _Is this a wolf thing?_

Scott moved Isaac away from his body, laying him down on the bed gently, he took a moment to stare at Isaac's beautiful face, he sighed, still puzzled by this heart-wrenching need to be close to him. He stood up to return back to his sleeping bag on the floor "Scott" Isaac groaned "Yeah man" he replied "Dont leave" Issac whispered "I'm not going anywhere, I made you a promise to keep you safe and I intend to stick to it" Scotts smile as he spoke was melting isaacs heart. "thats not what I meant Scott, can you stay with me?" Scott realised that he ment in bed and not just in general, he tilted his head displaying either confusuion or joy, he wasnt sure what he was feeling most "its just, thats the first time ive slept without having a nightmare, your my anchor Scott" Isaac looked up so that his and Scotts eyes met "sure" Scott replied with a smug smile, he climbed into his bed and wrapped an arm around Isaac "Do you not think this is a little bit, erm, weird?" Scott asked uncomfortably. Issac met with Scotts eyes again "At the moment I dont care, ive never felt so safe as I do rightb now, I dont want to lose that feeling, I dont want to lose you Scott" Scott held the stare, still smiling "You're feeling this to though arent you isaac? Like.." Scott didnt finish his question, Isaac was lying there smiling at him "I dont pretend to understand everything Scott, and what ever is going on here, far be it from me to analyse it. Cant we just both find comfort in the fact that right now, we're both happy. I mean if yoy want to stick a label on it, i'd go with a bromance" Isaac chuckled as he rolled over, facing away from Scott. "I mean its not like either of us is, you know, playing for the other team" whisperd Scott. Isaacs face dropped a little, _Does Scott know what i'm feeling here? What the hell am I feeling anyways?_ But the last thing that Scott had just said was realy playing on his mind. He had never felt like this about anyone, ever. Everything was confusing right now, Isaac shuffled back around to face the now sleeping Scott, he threw his arm around him and pulled him closer. Scott groaned a little, but then Issac noticed that Scott was smiling, that made him smile too. He closed his eyes once again to enjoy a peaceful nights sleep, knowing that Scott was mere inches away from him. _So what if this is weird, he makes me smile. He makes me happy._


	2. Chapter 2

Anchor

Chapter 2

"He's living with you now?" Yelled Stiles in an almost high pitched scream, turning his focus away from the Jeep and onto Scott.

"Eyes on the road, EYES ON THE ROAD!" Scott shouted back. Stiles turned his attention back to the road in front of him

"I don't get it Scott, your mom goes all mental with me for showing up at yours and I have a key, granted I wasn't given the key, I stole it out your bag and had a copy made, but I have a key non the less. So what, you have to be a wolf to gain access to the McCall house these days, have I got to go out and get myself bitten? Is that what its going to take?" Stiles ranted on, barley taking a breath as he did so.

Scott wasn't in the mood for an interrogation from his best friend, his head was wrecked from what had happened the night before or what hadn't happened. He kept asking himself the same question over and over again _what the hell is going on?_

"Scott? SCOTT?" Scott turned his attention away from starring out the window and back onto his best friend, who was now looking extremely aggravated by Scott's lack of caring.

"Sorry stiles I was miles away. What were you saying?"

Stiles sighed. "I was asking you if Isaac told you why Derek had thrown him out? There's got to be a reason? Did he call him a sour-wolf? I know he hates that!" He was smiling again, until he noticed how frustrated Scott was looking, "are you ok? You've been all 'head in the clouds'y since I picked you up!"

Scott's expression shifted again, almost like he had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "No, nothing, why?" Stiles knew he had stumbled onto something here but he had always respected Scott, he had always been there for him, if something was wrong he would tell him in his own time. Scott returned to starring out the window, last night replaying through his head, wishing Isaac was still beside him. _Why am I pining after him so much? None of this makes any sense, sure me and Isaac are close and we've gotten closer but.. _his train of thought was cut short as Stiles pulled up outside Derek's apartment.

"I wondered how long it would be before you showed up" Derek spoke, as Scott and Stiles made their way into the room.

"I'm just here to get Isaac's things for him, you know, since you decided to throw him out of your house and out of the pack" Scott snapped back. Derek flung a duffel bag at Stiles filled with Isaac's possessions.

"Hey! Do I look like a bell-boy to you" Derek snarled at Stiles' remark "and this would be me leaving, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about anyways" with that Stiles made a sharp exit back to his Jeep.

Scott walked over towards where Derek was stood so he could get closer and square off against him.

"How the hell could you do that to him Derek? He's completely destroyed at the minute thanks to you, he trusted you". Derek held his hand up to shut Scott up, which only aggravated Scott further, Scott pushed his arm away with anger filling his face.

"You don't know the full story Scott and I'm not in the mood to discuss it with you anyway" Derek began to walk away from Scott, he was still standing in the middle of the room, looking really pissed.

"Derek" he bellowed, "I want an answer and I want it now" Derek turned back around to face Scott, giving him a slight grin.

"We don't always get what we want though do we Scott? How is Allison by the way?"

This comment made the rage inside Scott boil over, his eyes glowed a fierce orange and his wolf claws shot from his fingers.

"What is your problem?" he growled. Derek didn't react to Scott's act of anger. He just stood still looking Scott up and down

"The Alphas want me to join them Scott, but first I have to kill my pack". Derek's voice sounded full of hurt, this made Scott see sense and relax into his normal state.

"You would never do that right though?" Scott's expression was now full of concern, he took a few steps towards Derek as if to maybe comfort him a little.

"Scott, Isaac is the only member of my pack left. Erica and Boyd had already decided to leave before the Alphas got them, that makes them Omega, like you". Derek's voice broke as he mentioned Erica's name, he knew the pain of her death was still effecting everyone.

"What about Kora and Peter?" Scott asked.

"Their family Scott, Isaac isn't, in all honesty he's safer with you right now than he ever was with me" Scott was shocked by what Derek had just revealed, he looked down at his feet, then back at Derek.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to protect him"

Derek looked up at Scott with a curious look on his face, he smiled at him as he moved closer towards him.

"I know you will Scott, I'd go as far as to say you'd die for him right?" Scott looked puzzled by this, but the answer in his heart was screaming out _YES. _Derek took a deep breath in, "you have no idea what's going on either do you?" He asked Scott with a full blown smile on his face.

"W-What are you talking about?" he replied.

"No one ever told you about wolves and mates did they?" Scott gulped, he had a funny feeling that he was about to find out and that he wouldn't like where this was going.

"No" he answered with a quizzical look on his face

"When a wolf finds someone they trust unconditionally, it causes a primal feeling inside them, bonding the two of them together. They become each others mate, and nothing can tear them apart! It happened with Boyd and Erica, if you think we're in pain over her death, imagine how Boyd feels right now. He just lost, what will feel like to him, the only person in this world that will every truly get him".

"What are you trying to say?" Scott felt more confused now than he had ever felt in his life, but at the same time, it all made perfect sense.

"Your scents are mixed, that's how I could tell" Derek replied avoiding the obvious answer to Scott's question

"No" Scott took a few steps backwards away from Derek, he felt as though somebody had just punched him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him "I love Allison though, I've always loved Allison! She's my anchor and..." Scott voice trailed off, as Derek made his way over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ask yourself this honestly Scott, in the last four months was it Allison you were focusing on during the full moon or was it something else?" Scott looked up at Derek, still full of shock, but a sudden realisation occurred to him, since Allison had told him it was over and Scott had promised to wait, he had broken that promise. He never waited, he had moved on without ever realising it, his anchor was no longer the love he felt between himself and Allison, it was his ambition to be better, to make his mum proud and to protect his friends.

"I-I have to go" Scott finally said, as he pulled away from Derek and headed towards the door.

"Scott" Derek called to him, he turned back around at the doorway, "fight this all you want but it will tear you apart if you do, you need to accept it".

"No. No I don't Derek, I told you once before, I'm Allison's, even if she needs some time to realise that, I promised her that I would wait and I will, I never asked for any of this" with that being said Scott left and made his way back outside to Stiles, he had been sat patiently in his Jeep waiting for him. Scott swung open the passengers side door, he looked annoyed with himself. Stiles was using his steering wheel as a drum, when Scott threw himself back against the seat and let out a wounded sigh.

"Everything ok there buddy?" Stiles asked, taking a moment to stop banging out a tune on the wheel to start the engine.

"Yeah, I think everything's going to be ok" Scott replied, even though he knew he was lying to himself. His thoughts on the drive back to his house instantly returned to what had happened the night before, how easy it felt to be so close to Isaac compared to the constant lying and sneaking around and the pain that had always filled his relationship with Allison. That's_ what love is though, _he told himself, _Pain._


	3. Chapter 3

Anchor

Chapter 3

Isaac waited patiently by the escalators at the Beacon Hills Shopping Mall, the text he had received from Scott said after school, but Isaac was impatient and decided to drop out of his last class to get there early, there was something he needed to do. However he wasn't prepared for the awkward events that were about to transpire. It wasn't Scott who had shown up first, it wasn't Stiles or Lydia either. Allison made her way over to where Isaac was stood waiting, he hid the small bag he was holding inside his jacket, she was smiling at him but Isaac was still uneasy around her, being stabbed twenty times by knives will do that to anybody though.

"Ugh, hey Isaac" she smiled uncomfortably at him as she bounced toward him "I didn't realise that you would be here too?" it almost felt like she was accusing him of being here uninvited.

"Got a text earlier from Scott saying that he wanted to meet here, figured his mom wanted us out the house for a few hours for some peace and quiet" he replied, feeling particularly smug that he had been welcomed with open arms into the McCall household and that Melissa treated him like he was one of her own.

"Yeah I got the same message" she exclaimed, interrupting Isaac's train of thought "I wasn't going to come at first, given how me and Scott aren't together anymore but.."

"So why'd you come then" Isaac snapped, taking Allison by surprise. She stopped in her tracks for a moment to try and assess why Isaac was being so over protective of Scott, was this another wolf thing that she just didn't understand.

"Well, he, ah, he said Lydia and Stiles were coming to and that it would give us all a chance to talk about the Alphas, I just want to try and help"

Isaac rolled his eyes and sighed, _talk about the Alphas?What the hell could Allison do to help? She wasn't even a very good hunter, always getting herself in everyone's way. In my way! _He shook his head, as if to shake out that last thought. There was something weird going on, ever since that night in Scott's room when he needed him most and he was there for him. He had this over-whelming need to protect Scott, from everything, from everyone, it seemed this even included ex-girlfriends. _Yeah that's all it is,_ he told himself, _I'm just looking out for my friend, like he would do for me!_

Scott, Stiles and Lydia pulled up outside the mall in Stiles' Jeep, Scott had barely spoken the entire way there, this didn't bother Stiles to much this time as the beautiful Lydia was sat in the passengers seat next to him, distracting him with thoughts and theories on who the dark druid could be. Scott felt bad that his main concern at the moment wasn't on the dark druid, it was barely on the Alphas at this moment in time either. What Derek had said earlier about not being able to find the call of a mate was haunting him, if this was true, he and Isaac were bound to each other now, but on the other hand his heart still belonged to Allison,_ didn't it?_

The three of them made their way into the mall, Stiles still flirting, or at least what Stiles classed as flirting, with Lydia. Scott looked up from the ground and his heart began to race, a big cheesy grin filled his face as he seen Isaac and Allison waiting for him, but then the realisation kicked in that he wasn't actually sure which one it was that was making his heart beat so rapid. As he kept his gaze directed at the two of them, his heart warmed again as Isaac looked up and flashed Scott an adorable smile. _Oh crap! _Scott thought to himself _Derek's right, this is painful. _Scott chose not to smile back at Isaac, he simply gave him a acknowledging nod.

"Hey, you two been here long?" Scott asked as he finally made his way over to where the pair where stood.

"Long enough" Isaac replied, making an exhausted look towards Allison. It tickled Scott a little bit that Isaac was acting a little bit jealous towards her. It actually made Scott feel kind of important. At the same time Isaac was wishing that Scott would realise just how important he was to him.

"Hey, we should go grab a seat in the food court, maybe we can try and come to some sort of epiphany as to what the Alpha pack and Darach have in common" Lydia said, in her typically exhausted tone. Stiles, Allison and Lydia directed themselves towards the elevators. Isaac grabbed Scott by his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"Isaac, what's wrong?"

"I, ugh, I don't do so well in small spaces Scott" Isaac's face became full of desperation. Scott had never felt so stupid, well that was a lie cause generally Scott usually felt stupid, but how could he forget. Without thinking about it, Scott linked his fingers in between Isaac's, grasping his hand. Both of them stopped for a brief second, as though time had come to a halt, both smiling into each other. Until reality kicked in and Scott broke the hold, turning away from Isaac so he couldn't see if this action had caused any hurt towards him because that would break Scott's heart more than anything. He turned back towards him.

"I've got you man, there's no need to be afraid" To Isaac there was nothing more reassuring than Scott's smile.

"O-Okay, I guess" The two made their way over to where the others had been waiting, Scott was to distracted making sure Isaac was ok, he hadn't noticed that Allison had been watching them the whole time.

They all piled into the lift to make it to the top floor where the food court resided. Isaac was a little shaky and this was putting Allison on edge a lot, it wasn't just that though it was the way Scott was fussing over him, she realised Isaac had issues and Scott was trying to help him through them but this was more than that, she could feel it in her bones, something had changed

"HEY, HEY" Yelled Stiles, causing everyone to jump, but more so Isaac, who had flown so far back he was pressed against the side of the elevator.

"What?" Lydia snapped

"Alpha twins, their here" the elevator began to make its ascent towards the food court as Stiles spoke

"You think they saw us?" questioned Scott

"I don't think so" As Stiles replied the elevator came to a halt and the emergency lights flickered on.

"That's not good" said Scott, who turned towards Isaac. The rest of the group had already moved back, all realising what was about to happen.

Isaac started screaming and shouting, desperately clawing at the lift, trying to get out. He had gone wolf and could cause some serious harm, he had lost all control. He stopped trying the doors and turned his attention to his friends, he snorted as he took a step towards them. Scott realised he had to do something, otherwise Isaac would tear them apart. He grabbed him by the back of his neck, turning Isaac attention away from everyone else and towards Scott, Isaac growled as though he was about to strike Scott.

"ISAAC" Scott roared as it echoed around around the elevator shaft in a deafening tone. Isaac stood still for a brief second, before collapsing to the floor, reverting back to his former self.

"I'm sorry" he sobbed "I'm so so sorry Scott"

Had Stiles' eyes deceived him, for a second he could have sworn on everything he held dear that Scott's eyes had just glowed red.

"Don't be sorry Isaac" Scott whispered as he knelled down beside him "we're going to get even!"


	4. Chapter 4

Anchor

Chapter 4

It wasn't hard to track the scent of the twins once they had pried open the elevator doors and escaped before any real damage could be done. Isaac had settled down now, his only thoughts now where that of revenge. It pained him though that he was inches away from sinking his fangs deep into Scott's neck. _They will pay for this _Isaac's thoughts screamed in his head. They burst into the car park, where, sure enough Ethan and Aidan where stood shirtless waiting for them.

Without any hesitation Isaac turned wolf and went to sprint to where they both were stood. Scott grabbed Isaac's arm, stopping him in his tracks. Isaac looked at Scott with a confused look.

"We need a plan Isaac, you charge in, you're dead" Isaac stopped resisting Scott's pull. He had a point. The last time they had gone up against the twins combined they had dominated them with great ease.

"We keep them separate" Allison piped up, revealing her cross bow from her bag.

"You carry that on you all the time?" asked Stiles.

"These days its more important than lip gloss" she replied with a smile, "cover your eyes then charge them".

Scott looked towards Isaac. "I'll take Ethan" he said

"Aidan's mine then" replied Isaac through gritted teeth. The rage he had been feeling was now boiling over and he was ready to unleash it all over Aidan's face.

The twins turned to look at each other both wearing the same smug grin.

"NOW" cried Allison. She rapidly fired two flash arrows at the twins, who were about to merge into one gigantic, terrifying werewolf. The flash stopped them as they both staggered back, away from each other. This was their opportunity.

Isaac and Scott darted forward criss-crossing in front of each other and then over to their targets.

Scott swiped at Ethan but the Alpha was to fast and dodged out of the way. Ethan's left fist came hurtling towards Scott's face with such force that it spun Scott through the air, but with his agility as a wolf he managed to land on his feet. He growled at Ethan, as though trying to make a threat. Ethan roared back. Scott sprinted towards him as fast as he could and landed a drop kick directly in the middle of Ethan's chest, sending him flying backwards. This aggravated the Alpha a lot, he leapt back up and charged at Scott. Punches and kicks flew between both the wolves, both at times getting the better of the other one. Scott dodged backwards as a set of razor sharp claws skimmed his cheek, he saw the other set that was about to be embedded into his chest, there was no time to dodge it.

As if it were perfectly timed, an arrow whirled past Scott and buried itself deep into Ethan's right shoulder, he winced back in pain. Then Ethan looked down to notice electric sparks coming from the arrow, it kicked in to life, sending currents of electricity throughout Ethan's body. He collapsed to the floor in immense pain, Scott looked back towards Allison and flashed her a smile as if to say thank you. Scott ran towards where Ethan was writhing around in pain delivering a devastatingly uppercut to Ethan's jaw.

Isaac rolled out of the way as Aidan's foot came towards him, slamming it into the ground, cracking the concrete floor. Isaac managed to get back to his feet and regain balance, he dusted himself off, glancing briefly towards Scott and Ethan. He was holding his own. Isaac took a deep breath and threw himself at Aidan, taking him down the floor. Isaac pinned Aidan down under his self and began to punch him repeatedly hoping that maybe he could do enough damage to knock Aidan out. He looked down at Aidan's bloody face, only to be shocked by the fact that he was smiling. _Is he actually enjoying this? _Isaac wondered. Suddenly Isaac found he was no longer in control as Aidan had freed an arm and now had Isaac by the throat, he picked himself off the ground still grasping Isaac by the neck. He pushed him backwards and delivered a kick to his stomach, which sent Isaac hurtling backwards.

Scott's attention was now on Isaac as he heard him crash against the ground, he went to run to aid his friend, only to be stopped as Ethan punched Scott in the back. It felt like something snapped but Scott still picked himself back up off the floor. Ethan and Aidan were now walking towards each other, he knew he had to stop them, they weren't allowed to merge. He looked towards Allison who was preparing to fire her bow again and then towards Isaac who had just picked himself back up off the floor and began to run towards the twins, Allison fired off her arrow. Scott looked on in horror as he realised what was about to happen.

Isaac at full speed, punched Aidan in the face, sending him flying into his twin brother. The arrow that Allison had fired soared through the air and caught Isaac in the back of his shoulder. He grabbed at it, then gave Allison a piercing stare.

"Isaac pull it out" she screamed, but it was too late, the electric currents had set off, driving Isaac to the floor. Scott looked back at Allison with an expression of shear anger. His attention was snapped away from Allison and back toward the twins, who despite Scott and Isaac's best efforts, were now merging. Scott ran over to Isaac and pulled the arrow out of his back and threw it to the other side of the room

"You ok?" he asked, wrapping one arm around his chest to help lift him to his feet again

"I've had worse days" Isaac replied, wiping some blood away from his mouth with his cardigan sleeve. He tried to flash a smile at Scott, but he was honestly in a lot more pain than he actually wanted to admit.

"My car" yelled Allison, as she tossed her car keys through the air towards Stiles, "third floor, the arrows are in the trunk" she continued. Stiles fumbled with the keys and darted towards the elevator.

"C'mon. C'MON!" he screamed Stiles as elevator slowly made its way down. It finally opened and he rushed his way through the doors, hammering the third floor button, the doors closed and the elevator whirled into motion playing some overly cheerful elevator music.

"THIS REALLY ISNT HELPING" he screamed, getting more and more fidgety. The doors whirled open and Stiles ran out randomly tapping the lock button on the keys that Allison had thrown to him. SUCCESS! He heard the beep of the car unlocking and without hesitation, ripped open the trunk of the car. He gasped, there was nothing there.

"No no no no NO!" he waved his hands around the empty space to see if he was missing something. His hand hit a button and the base shifted, Stiles pulled the base out to reveal an array of arrows. He grabbed some marked flash and some marked high voltage and darted off towards the lift again peering over the side of the ledge to try and get a glimpse of how his friends were doing. "This isn't good"

Isaac ducked as a giant claw tore through the air towards his face, he managed to drive his left set of claws into the beasts arm and kick it in the stomach, there was no reaction. It tossed him aside as if he were as light as a feather. He landed with a deafening thump. Scott was now all over the beast landing blow after blow but not getting any response from the twins merged form. Instead it laughed at him, grabbing him by the throat and lifting Scott high into the air. Scott struggled against the beasts grip, driving his claws into its hand but nothing was working, he kicked and thrashed about but nothing would stop him. Isaac was back on his feet, he looked over to where Scott was being held, a uncontrollable rage filled him to the very core. Isaac let out a devastating roar, this seemed to get the Alphas attention. It threw Scott to the other side of the car park, smiling at Isaac as he slowly began to walk towards him.

"Allison..Arrows..." Stiles panted as he sprinted towards where Lydia and Allison were help up behind a few cars. Allison snatched the arrows off him and took aim.

"I-I cant get a clear shot" she cried, trying to aim in between Isaac and the Alpha, she could feel beads of sweat trickling down her neck, she had to do something, Isaac was about to be torn apart if she didn't do something fast. _DO SOMETHING _her internal voice screamed.

"ALLISON" the familiar, disappointed yell took her by surprise, she turned to see her mother stood by her, looking down on her "what are you doing? You can't even shoot a simple arrow?" her voice was cold, and it cut through Allison like knives

"I'm trying" Allison cried "I can't get a clear shot"

"Always full of excuses, you want to run around and play hunter but when it comes to protecting the people you love, you fail" her mother snarled. Allison turned away to avoid her mother seeing her cry "You can do this. Your an Argent! Its in your blood. Now clear your mind, breath and take the shot" Allison closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearing her mind and shutting out all the sounds that bellowed around her. She opened her eyes, and fired.

The arrow whirled threw the air and smacked the Alpha in the face emanating a fierce bright light. The beast fell backwards, separating the twins. Allison looked up to where her mother was stood to get her approval, but she was gone. She was never really there.

Scott and Isaac had grouped together again and were ready to end this. The twins were just picking themselves back up off the floor as Scott and Isaac ran towards them, claws stretched out. This was their chance. Scott landed a bone crunching punch to Ethan's face sending him rolling backwards. He turned to smile at Isaac but what he saw, made his eyes grow wide in fear. Aidan had lifted Isaac up off his feet by driving his claw deep in to his stomach. Aidan turned and smiled at Scott as he pushed Isaac back and delivered a kick to his chest that was so loud it echoed around the entire car park.

"ISAAC" Scott screamed as he ran towards the motionless body of his friend. Stiles had rushed towards Isaac as well and had slid down on the floor next to him.

"I've got him" Stiles look of concern was over-whelming but he tried to flash Scott a smile as though everything was going to be ok. Lydia and Allison had also made their way over, Allison rapidly firing arrows at Aidan as they did, she wasn't focused enough to aim, but it was slowing the Alpha down.

Scott turned away from Isaac to face Aidan. Scott had always been very good at controlling his emotions but something had snapped now, his anger, his pain had took over and consumed him. His eyes went from their usually shade of orange to a deep intense red. He pushed himself away from the ground with such force, it cracked behind him as he ran faster than he ever had before. He collided with Aidan with such force, hurtling the Alpha back towards where Ethan was still laying. Scott shook his head in disbelief at what just happened and his eyes returned to orange

"ENOUGH" came a deafening bellow, Scott looked to where the voice had came from.

"Deucalion" roared Scott. The twins picked themselves up off the floor, and made their way to where their leader was stood.

"He's not ready yet!" Deucalion spoke to the twins, but then he turned his attention on to Scott, "but I don't think it will be much of a wait" he smirked at Scott and turned to walk away, the twins following directly behind. Scott stood still for a minute breathing heavily, debating if he should pursue them. His train of thought was broke by the sounds he heard coming from behind him.

"Oh god" he heard Stiles whisper, Lydia was sobbing heavily. Scott turned, the orange glow fading from his eyes, and looked a Allison who was also shedding tears. Scott shook his head with a look of confusion and disbelief, Allison replied by clutching her necklace with one hand and wrapping the other around her stomach, she shook her head back at Scott as a river of tears began to fall from her eyes.

"No NO NO" Scott raced over to where they were all congregated, and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Allison placed her hand on the back of Scott's shoulder to offer him some comfort, but instead he pulled himself away from her. Stiles looked up at his best friend, for once he couldn't find any words, no humour, he simply turned his gaze back towards Isaac and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. Scott's world came crashing down around him, this is what Boyd had felt that night with Erica, this was the pain that love caused. Scott threw his head back and howled, the sound was full of pain and was mixed with tears. He place his head on Isaac's chest, his eyes were wide and bloodshot. _He couldn't be dead, He just couldn't be._


	5. Chapter 5

Anchor

Chapter 5

The air grew thick around him, Scott struggled to catch his breath, it was as though somebody had knocked the wind right out of him. He had never felt like this since before the bite, back when he suffered from sever asthma and need an inhaler to help him breath. He thought back to the time in Dr. Deatons clinic, where Isaac had come seeking advise from Scott and learnt that his werewolf powers could help other as well by taking some of that dogs pain away. The tears that Isaac shed as he realised what he was capable of and the smile that spread across his face.

His smile, his beautiful smile, the smile that could light up an entire room. That smile was gone. This realisation was like a ton of bricks falling from a great height, making Scott collapse to his knees, his face was vacant, for what seemed like an eternity his body was numb, his mind was numb. He couldn't allow him self to accept what had just taken place. He stared down at Isaac's motionless body, tears began to trickle down his face.

"This is all my fault" he whispered, still looking directly at Isaac.

"There's nothing you could have done Scott" Stiles was still kneeling above Isaac's head but he was now looking directly at Scott, trying to force a smile to comfort his buddy, he continued to watch as his friend fell apart. He got up and walked towards where Scott had fallen to the floor and place his hand on his back, "Scott, there's nothing you seriously could have done" he repeated again, trying to comfort him more. Scott grabbed Stiles by his wrist, turning into his chest to allow himself to cry.

Stiles held his best friend close, it was killing him to see him like this. He wished there was something he could do, something he could say that would make everything better, but he knew deep down there was nothing. No amount of sarcasm or humour could fix a situation like this one and that was all Stiles had. He was pointless, unable to do anything.

He thought back to the night at prom, the night Derek's uncle, Peter, had attacked Lydia, to the offer he had given Stiles. _The bite._ What if he had just given in to what he actually wanted and had allowed Peter to sink his teeth into his arm, what if he had joined his best friend as a werewolf and they were in the same pack, what if he could have been strong enough or fast enough to have saved Isaac from Aidan? WHAT IF? The thoughts screamed in Stiles' head making him doubt every decision he had ever made. He looked around him at Lydia and at Allison both still in shock by what had happened. Lydia had seen so much death, yet it still made her terrified to see it again, and again, and again. Stiles wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around her and protect her from the horrors of the world. He would give anything for her to let him love her. He suddenly felt selfish, he was sat here thinking of Lydia when his best friends world crumbled and fell apart.

Scott had stopped crying and pushed himself away from Stiles and up on to his feet. This action caught Allison's attention, she walked away from Lydia and towards him. He was staring at the exit where the twins had left, his breathing was heavy. She positioned herself directly in front of Scott, blocking the exit at the same time

"Scott" she staring into his eyes, he wasn't looking back at her, he was vacant. "What are you thinking? It better not be wha.."

"Move Allison" He growled, cutting her off mid-sentence, she was startled by this by his tone.

"Are you serious? No Scott. I wont move! There's no way in hell I'm going to let you do this."

"Get out of my way" he roared again, his eyes glowing orange, claws now out.

"You haven't finished healing yet Scott" she tried appealing to his reason.

"MOVE. NOW"

"NO" she screamed, tears rolled down her face, she punched Scott in the shoulder, "you're going to get yourself killed if you go after them now. You think this is what Isaac would have wanted, more death! I can't lose you Scott. I just can't"

Hearing her words, Scott's attention switched from the exit and on to Allison, he could see his actions had clearly scared her, the glow faded from his eyes and his claws retracted.

"I'm sorry Allison" he spoke with a whimper in his voice, "I have to do something, I have to make this right, it's my fault that he was here, it's all my fault"

"Scott, I know how this feels right now. When I found out about my mom, all I could think about was revenge, I was driven by it and you seen the outcome of that."

He knew she was right, but he needed to do something to put this right and that was the only that came to mind. To take his pain out on somebody else seemed easier than the alternative, allowing himself to realise that if he had just given into his feelings at the start, when he realised the pull between himself and Isaac, none of this would have happened. It could be Isaac's arms he was wrapped up in, he could be looking at his beautiful smile again, he could be with him. But now all possibilities were gone, wiped away in a single moment. This thought was yet another crushing blow to Scott's already fragile state, he realised his wounds were starting to heal but it was slow, it might have been painful if he wasn't focused on more important matters.

He was gone. How could this be happening. Isaac's life had been full of pain, Scott thought about everything that Isaac must have endured through his life. His brother had been killed in action, which led to his mother to abandoning him and his father. Then the beatings started and worse, there were the bad times where he would be locked in the chest freezer for hours on end to be taught a lesson. That's why he accepted Derek's offer of the bite; control, power, but it all came at a cost. His dads life. Although he wasn't the one who had killed his dad, he always blamed himself for what had happened that night. Then finally there was was being kicked out of Derek's apartment and left with no where else to go. Scott's mind was racing yet again. How could someone cope with so much hurt in their life, so much pain? Scott was only just getting a taste of it, and it was tearing him apart.

Stiles made his way toward Lydia, who had been stood staring at Isaac, she looked vulnerable, like at any second she could shatter in to a million pieces. She always made a big thing about being strong and independent, but deep down Stiles knew she was broken. She kept herself guarded so no-one could get close. He'd seen her at her most vulnerable, when she had believed that Jackson was dead, before he finally got his wish and became an equal to Scott, became a werewolf, became the one thing that Stiles was still wishing he had choose to become himself. This thought was still plaguing him. He stared at the ground, feeling more useless than he had ever felt in his life.

That's when he noticed it.

"SCOTT. SCOTT" Stiles got up from where he was stood and raced over to Scott and Allison, breaking their embrace "Scott" he panted again.

Scott's face was full of confusion, why had Stiles started shouting? What could be so important? And then he heard it, why did he not hear it before? His heartbeat. He could hear Isaac's heart beat, it was weak but it was there. Scott raced over to where Isaac was lay, he turned back to Stiles. "Call Deaton, he can help."

"On it" Stiles replied, pulling his mobile from his pocket, racing through his explanation of the events that had just transpired. "He's on his way."

Scott moved close to Isaac's face. "You hear that Isaac, helps on its way, your going to be fine." He hadn't realised it while he speaking, but he had taken hold of Isaac's hand. His fingers began to twitch and his eyes fluttered. "Isaac? Can you hear me?" Isaac half opened his eyes causing Scott to smile again. "Hey, are you ok? Don't try to move, your in pretty bad shape" Isaac coughed and let out a moan.

"Did... did we win?" his voice was groggy and weak. Scott laughed an uncomfortable laugh and brought Isaac's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. The action surprised Scott more than anything. Isaac writhed in pain.

"Seriously Isaac don't try to move, you've got some pretty bad injuries, Deatons on his way, we're going to get you back to the clinic and well, we're going to make sure that your ok. Ok?" This wasn't really a question that was up for debate, more of a fact of what will happen. "I, I thought that I had lost you for a second there. You've no idea how..." Scott trailed off from his sentence but Isaac managed to give him something to think about before he lost consciousness again.

"You found me, that's all that matters"

Allison and Lydia had gone to try and stop anybody from entering the car park, while Stiles went and waited for Deaton to pull into the car park. Scott stayed by Isaac's side, still holding his hand, protecting him.

Deaton entered the car park and got as close to Isaac as he could with the animal rescue van. He got out of the van and made his way to Scott to give him a hand getting Isaac into the back of it.

"I'll take him back to the clinic Scott, he may have started healing but we need to see how bad his injuries are." Deaton went to the opposite side of Isaac to where Scott was and nodded to Scott to lift. They placed Isaac into the van, Scott's look saddened again as Deaton closed the vans doors. "I'll be in touch Scott when I Know if he's out of danger." Deaton noticed Scott's expression was sinking. "He'll be ok Scott" he stated, placing his hand on Scott's shoulder as if to offer some support.

"I know he will, he has to be."


	6. Chapter 6

Anchor

Chapter 6

It had been two days since Scott had heard or seen anything of Isaac, two whole days. He had been to Deaton's clinic but the place was locked down, his keys didn't even work when he had tried to use them.

Scott sat in front of his bed and dropped his head into his hands, releasing a groan of pure frustration. He looked back to his bed and thought how simple and easy it had been that first night Isaac had stayed and shared his bed. Scott released another growl of anguish. He blamed himself for everything that had happened, he still felt like he was going to have to fix this somehow. Both Stiles and Allison had been texting Scott over the two days but he wasn't in the right frame of mind to answer back, all that plagued his mind was that anybody he ever gets close to ends up hurt because of him. Scott reached over and grabbed a pillow from his bed, it still had Isaac's scent all over it, he breathed it in, expecting some sort of comfort from doing so, but all it did was cause more frustration within him.

Scott had been so wrapped up in his own self pity, that he had never heard the car pull into the drive-way, but he did hear the front door slam shut.

"Mom. Is that you?" There was no reply, but he could hear someone coming up the stairs. He listened closer, realising that the footsteps were to heavy to be his mom's. He sharply threw open his bedroom door. Scott jumped from the shock of someone being stood in the doorway as he opened it. It was Isaac, for a moment Scott couldn't believe his eyes. Part of him was almost convinced that he was never going to see that beautiful smile again, but here it was here, stood directly in front of him. Scott's expression shifted from shock to just having a smirk take over his face. He was so relieved.

"You going to let me come in Scott or you just gonna stand there grinning at me?" Scott suddenly realised that he was blocking the way and looking very gormless.

"Oh god. Sorry." Scott rushed to Isaac's side so that he could help him other to the bed to sit down.

"Scott, you don't have to help me I'm fine!" Isaac lifted his top up to prove to Scott that he was fully healed "I don't know what Dr. D did but, he says he gave me some herbs and some other stuff to help the Alpha wounds heal faster." Scott was stunned, there was no marks at all. He placed his fingertips against where Aidan had punched a hole into Isaac's chest. Isaac flinched backwards

"Does it hurt?" Scott questioned as he looked up into Isaac's big blue eyes.

"No. Your hands are freezing" He replied while trying not to laugh.

Isaac pulled away from Scott, breaking Scott's touch to his chest. He moved around him and sat down on the bed and waited for Scott to join him. He pushed a lock of his curly hair back and smiled at Scott again. That's when he realised that Scott was no longer smiling with him. Instead Scott was just staring at the ground, his face looked full of sadness. Isaac extended his arm and wrapped it around Scott's back.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. Scott's attention remained on the floor.

"Its all my fault" Isaac didn't quite understand at first, how could Scott be blaming himself when it was nobody's fault other than Isaac's for not reacting quicker. Only Scott could blame himself for something that was out of his control.

"How'd you figure that one then?" Isaac was still smiling, Scott looked up and made contact with Isaac's eyes. Scott was actually crying over this, Isaac tightened his grip around Scott's waist.

"If I hadn't have been so selfish. If I had just, If I could just.." Scott struggled over his sentence, he still couldn't admit out loud how he felt about the guy that was sat right next to him. The guy he had almost lost because of his selfishness.

Scott looked up again from the floor and into Isaac's blue eyes.

"If I had been faster, I could have been there for you." He finally managed to speak after an awkward silence. He couldn't understand how Isaac was being so understanding about all this. Why wasn't he lashing out about it or blaming Scott in any way. He was simply just holding him, still smiling. It made no sense.

"It wasn't your fault Scott" Isaac took a deep breath, letting go of Scott's waist and leaning backwards on the bed so he was looking at the ceiling "it was mine. I lost focus for a second when I seen that you had kicked Ethan's arse and I guess Aidan took advantage, considering he's an Alpha I did pretty well to last as long as I did" Scott mimicked Isaac by leaning back, he did so in a very subtle way that their hands were almost touching, he was close enough to feel the heat coming from his hand but not close enough to be actually touching it. He sighed wishing it was easier to just be a man about it and grab Isaac's hand. It could be so simple if Scott just stopped thinking and over analysing everything. "you know that's your problem McCall" Scott spun his head to the right to look at Isaac, who was now looking right at him "your such a martyr"

"Do you even know what a martyr is?" Scott was smiling once again, Isaac had managed to almost snap him out of his self pity

"Yeah says in the dictionary a Martyr is another name for Scott McCall" Isaac began laughing at his own joke, which made Scott a little angry so he grabbed his pillow and threw it in Isaac's face. This then lead into a pretend fight between the two men. Isaac made a few digs into Scott's side, as Scott tried to get the upper hand by grabbing onto Isaac and pushing him backwards off the bed. Isaac, as he started to lose his balance, managed to grab hold of Scott spinning them around as Scott hit the floor first and Isaac landed on top of him. They both lay on the floor laughing for a while, until Isaac lifted his head and was face to face with Scott.

Isaac stared deep into Scott's brown eyes as they both panted for breath. He could feel both of Scott's hands holding onto his waist. The stare between the two was becoming intense, neither one saying a word, just desperately trying to catch breath. A million thoughts crossed Isaac's mind in that moment though all of which told him, to follow his instincts

Scott managed to wriggle one of his arms free without interrupting the silence, he reached up and brushed aside one of Isaac's loose curls of hair, stroking Isaac's cheek as he moved his arm back down. Isaac smiled, then his smile shifted into an evil grin as he grabbed Scott's wrists and pinned him to the floor.

"Hey what you.." Before Scott could finish his sentence Isaac had pressed his lips against Scott's and with some force, so that Scott bounced the back of his head off the floor. Scott couldn't help but smile as this happened though, he had been dreaming about it for the past few days and now it was actually happening.

The kiss seemed to last forever neither one of them willing to break their hold on the other. Scott pushed back against Isaac, so that they rolled on the floor again causing Scott to be on top now. Scott pulled away briefly to catch his breath and to look down at Isaac's beautiful smiling face. He pressed his lips against Isaac's again. He had never felt like this before. It was almost as if the only way he was staying alive was by being one with Isaac, as though they were sharing their last breath. He's train of thought was rudely interrupted by the front door slamming shut.

"Scott. Isaac. Are you boys home?" Scott leapt backwards off Isaac, pushing his hair back into place and straightening out his now twisted clothes. Isaac had almost the same reaction.

Ms. McCall appeared at the bedroom door way and smiled as soon as she saw Isaac sat on Scott's desk chair. She walked over and gave him a gentle hug.

"I went to pick you up from Dr. Deaton's but he said you had already left. I thought you might have made your way back here"

"Urm yeah, I kind of needed to stretch my legs" She looked at Scott, who was being surprisingly UN-Scott like and was picking up all the junk that lay around his room

"Is that a wolf thing? Survive death, go for a jog?" Scott sniggered at his mom's remark

"No that's just an Isaac thing I think" His mom turned back around to walk out the door

"Well I'm glad to see your OK Isaac. Me and Scott sorted out the spare room for you while you were recovering so you can officially move all your things in there, rather than have to share this germ pit with Scott for another night" Scott looked up to glare at his mom as he picked up a plate and a glass that must have been hidden under his bed for a couple of days at least "I'm going to go and get started on dinner, see you boys downstairs in say half hour" with that Melissa McCall made her way back downstairs.

Isaac stood up from the desk chair and made his way to where Scott had thrown his bags of clothing.

"Do you need a hand?" Scott asked already making his way over to Isaac things and grabbing a bag. Isaac just smiled at him. They made their way next door to the spare room and Isaac rested his bags against the chest of draws.

"I'll sort all of this out after dinner I think" He sat down on the bed, staring at Scott, nothing could get rid of his smile after what had just happened.

"I'll give you a hand, we can drag my TV through and watch a film while we sort it all out, if you want?" While Scott had been talking, Isaac suddenly remember what he had bought for Scott at the mall. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a slightly beaten jewellery box

Scott looked down at Isaac as he presented him with the beaten jewellery box.

"What's this?"

"I got it for you, the day at the mall" Scott reached down and grabbed the box from Isaac and carefully opened it. Inside was a necklace made of black lace that had an anchor attached to it. Scott sat down next to Isaac and placed his hand on top of Isaac's. He noticed the anchor had the letters S and M carved into it.

"S and M?"

"As in Scott McCall" Scott suddenly felt extremely stupid for not recognising his own initials "It kind of represents the way I feel about you. Sounds dumb I know. But when everything is going to hell I always wonder, _what would Scott do._ You always seem to know what the right thing to do is and you even seem to keep your cool when everything is falling apart. I want to be like that. Even just thinking about all that, it gives me something to hold on to, something to keep me grounded. Your my anchor Scott"

There were no words that Scott could think of that could even begin to say how he felt after Isaac's little speech, instead he let Isaac put the necklace on him and then kissed him on the cheek, gripping his hand the whole time. He smiled as he pulled back from kissing Isaac on the cheek, which caused a chain reaction making Isaac also flash his most cheesy grin. He leaned forward to kiss Scott on the lips again

"Boys dinner" Ms. McCall shouted up the stairs. Instead of making contact with Scott's lips, Isaac gently hit his head off of Scott's thigh.

"To be continued?" Scott asked, as he lifted Isaac's head back up to look into his big blue eyes once more

"Definitely" he replied

"We'll grab dinner quick, make a start on sorting your new room out and then we can not watch a movie" Scott smirked again, as he stood up and made his way downstairs.

Isaac sighed as he stood up and took a look around his new home. Everything was still so confusing but he wasn't really thinking to far ahead to let it be an issue, he was happy for the first time in a very long time. He had finally found somewhere he belonged. Somewhere he could call home.


End file.
